


霈

by enpassantmay



Series: 空山新雨 [3]
Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), 原耽 - Freeform, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enpassantmay/pseuds/enpassantmay
Series: 空山新雨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061507





	霈

立春刚过，这个南方城市仿佛一夜之间披上了一层鲜嫩的绿意，枝头冒出星星点点的嫩芽，各色花骨朵悄悄冒头，连空气都比冬日多了一份隐隐的清甜。大街上人来人往步履轻快，爱漂亮的大姑娘小媳妇已经换下臃肿的冬衣，穿上了鲜亮的裙装和风衣。

到底是乍暖还寒的时节，一场雨一落，降温不少，周一安那天穿得少，下班时在冷风里站了一会儿等车，回家就开始打喷嚏流鼻涕，第二天居然发烧了。

打了电话去公司请假，他瘫在沙发上，身上被沈玉山盖了两层厚毯子，包得像个熊。38.5度，那男人盯着体温计，不行，还是去医院吧。

不用，我就是感冒而已，他不在意地回答，你快去上班吧。

我上午有空，走，现在就去，不然我不放心，你自己在家烧坏了脑子怎么办！

他刚要笑男人大惊小怪，哪有感冒烧坏脑子的，他又不是小孩子，一抬头瞧见男人皱着眉头板着个脸，得，乖乖认怂，认命站起来，任男人给他穿衣服。

医院半日游，排了几次队，抽了一管血，终于见到医生，两分钟不到就被打发了。没事，普通感冒，吃点退烧药，不吃也行，多喝水，多休息，过两天就好了。

我就说没事吧，周一安坐进车里，不耐地摘了帽子，拉下外套拉链，小声地嘟囔。沈玉山揉揉他的乱发，没说什么，神色却放松多了，启动了车子，送他回家。

中午沈玉山打电话来，问他外卖的粥怎么样，好不好吃，周一安其实没胃口，只吃了几口就撂了筷子，对着话筒却说味道不错，吃了挺多，烧也退了些。那头叮嘱他下午好好睡一觉，盖好被子别着凉，他一一答应。挂了电话，拆开退烧药吃了一颗，头重脚轻爬上床，迷迷糊糊睡了过去。

沈玉山晚上回来一看剩下的外卖，就知道小孩儿中午没说实话。他挽起袖子进厨房，煮了些米粥，粥里放了切碎的菜叶，只用少许盐和白胡椒粉调味，又蒸了碗嫩嫩的鸡蛋羹，出锅后淋一点酱油和麻油。小孩儿睡醒发了一身汗松快多了，这会儿正饿着，一口接一口吃了不少，吃饱了，满足地窝进男人怀里，像一只神色慵懒的猫咪。

养了两天，基本退烧了，只在下午还有几分热度。这天周六，沈玉山在家陪他，吃过饭又押着他去睡午觉。他气哼哼反抗，爬山不能去就算了，还睡，睡了几天都成猪了！原本约了几个好友一起去城郊青峰山踏青，他这一病自然就泡汤了。沈玉山哄他，赶紧养好了，下周就带他去，“可他们下周又不一定有空！” 还是不高兴，沈玉山知道他不痛快，把人抱怀里哄了半天才撸顺了毛。

躺到床上，小孩儿眼睛骨碌碌一转，拉住他袖子，“你别走，陪我睡，” 他无法，只好脱衣躺下。小孩儿不安分，在他身边拱来拱去，又滚进他怀里，手伸进衣服里摸他腹肌。他一把抓住作怪的手，“别乱动，好好睡，” 周一安轻笑，把脸埋进他胸口，深嗅他的气息，“你的味道真好闻，” 闷闷的声音隔着衣服传来。沈玉山自认爱干净，每天洗头洗澡，出外勤回来也会先冲个澡，没什么味道啊，他犹疑地闻了下自己的衣服。小孩儿从他胸口抬头，眯着眼睛笑得像只小狐狸，“男——人——味！” 

沈玉山难得被调戏了一把，看小孩笑得猖狂，算了，他高兴就好。谁知小孩并不就此罢休，反而凑到他耳边，“哥——” 放软了调子，呼吸的热气直往他耳朵里喷，“我听说...... 发烧的时候做会更爽....... 要不要试试？”

“胡闹！” 他一巴掌不轻不重拍在小孩儿屁股上，“不许拿自己身体开玩笑！” “可我已经好了呀！” “好了还能发烧？” 小孩气呼呼瞪他一眼，抄起床头柜上的体温计，在自己额头上一划，嘀的一声，“喏，你看！” 沈玉山接过，37.2，两分热度，确实算不得发烧...... “哥——” 小孩儿已经伏下身，趴在他胸口，“三天了......你想不想？” 指尖在他身上划圈圈。当然想，被他这么撩能不想吗，不过是竭力忍着。“我想了...... 闻到你的味道就想得不行...... 哥哥——” 又软又娇的嗓音撩拨着他的神经，挑战他的定力，更别说那人还像蛇一样在他身上扭。

沈玉山脑子里一团浆糊，还没想好要说什么，突然呼吸一窒，身下那根被握住了，微凉的手指钻进睡裤，温柔地抚弄他，然后毛茸茸的脑袋也滑下去了，他突然意识到小孩儿要做什么，“安安别—— 唔——” 晚了，敏感的头部被纳入温暖湿润的所在，轻轻吮吸，发烫的小舌头灵活地舔过冠沟，精孔，再用力一吸，唔—— 他重重喘息，欲根勃发，直挺挺立起来了，几乎顶到小孩儿喉咙口。

“宝宝，来，放开” 他艰难地拉开小孩儿，那人爬上来，泪眼朦胧喘着气，“你看，你也要的，” 他一言不发拉过人就吻上去，强势顶开牙关，口腔里比平时温度略高，他四处扫荡，捉了使坏的小舌头不放，小孩儿被他亲得动情地哼，口水溢出来也不管，直往男人身上贴。

到了这会儿沈玉山也不假正经了，谁叫他自己禁不住撩呢，三两下剥了小孩儿的裤子，提着人跨坐在自己身上。周一安趴在他胸口，熟门熟路翘起屁股，拿臀心的嫩口子去磨他男人的根。“嗯...... 嗯...... 啊......." 他娇滴滴地叫，臀浪起伏，前头那根一下下擦过男人坚硬的腹肌，酥麻得浑身发软。

他伏在男人身上不停地喘，许是病中没什么力，偏偏敏感至极，还没进去呢，已经被潮水般的快感捕获，整个人看上去湿漉漉的。余光瞥见男人伸手进抽屉拿润滑，就拍了他一下，“不用，” “什么？” 那人没听清，他撑起身子，趴到男人耳边，“我说不用...... 已经....... 湿了”，沈玉山猛地转头，见他一脸春意，眼角飞起一抹淡红，眼里像起了雾，确是十分动情的模样。他咬了一口那人水润的唇，“小妖精！” 一手探进臀缝，三两下揉开那小口，手指进去一探，真要命，湿透了！

他匆匆给他扩了两把，就扶着自己的东西往里进。“嗯——” 小孩儿仰着脖子长长地呻吟，那地方被慢慢撑开填满的感觉太棒了，舒服地想掉眼泪，他用力收缩着穴口，感受冠沟刮过内壁的绝妙滋味，里头被撑得一丝空隙也没有，甚至能感受到男人的筋脉凸起。“玉山...... 玉山...... 好涨——” 连嗓音都被情欲浸透了，叫得人头皮发麻。啪的一声，屁股上挨了一下，“悠着点浪！把我吸出来拿什么喂你！” 沈玉山明显气息不稳，额上渗出了细汗，都怪这妖精，浪上天了，里头比平时更热，又烫又紧，偏汁水丰沛，湿滑得要命，还不停绞他，神仙都顶不住。他连着抽送了几十回，已经快控制不住要射了。

他有心要停下来缓一缓，偏小孩儿缠紧了他，一刻不放，叫得像猫叫春一样，“嗯...... 太大了...... 老公...... 受不了了——” 开始还伏在他胸口，后来就坐起来自己动。骑乘位入得深，小孩儿又贪，食髓知味的身子锁紧了给他无上快活的根，专往酸透了的那块软肉上磨，磨得内里直抽搐，连两瓣丰腴的臀肉也跟着打颤。他半闭着眼睛，爽得又哭又叫，连被插射了，前头流了精也不知道，只顾不要命地扭。

沈玉山哪里还忍得住，红着眼睛握紧两瓣臀肉用力顶了十来下，一股脑全释在他里头了。几天没做，射得又多又猛，小孩儿还在浪尖上，被他强有力的喷射激得直接攀上了更高的峰顶，他突然哑了声往前栽，咬紧牙关浑身战栗，眼神散了，气息都弱了，所有毛孔瞬间张开，一层薄汗覆盖全身，刚流过精的性器又淅淅沥沥出来了几股。意识都模糊了，只觉得三魂七魄去了一半，简直像死过一回。

沈玉山见他栽下来，忙搂住他，见他抖得不行，只当是高潮刺激过了头。待他撤出了那销魂地儿，才发觉怀里人不对劲。“安安！安安！” 那人缓缓转醒，眼前是男人放大焦急的脸。他虚弱地笑了笑，随即被一把搂紧，“你吓死我了！” 平日里的铮铮铁汉居然有一丝哽咽，周一安觉得自己大概还没醒。

把小孩儿做晕了这个认知让沈玉山无比自责，简直吓出ptsd了，不管周一安怎么解释都没用，整整十来天没敢再沾他身子。

周一安哭笑不得，这算不算自作自受？虽然那天之后彻底退烧了，沈玉山还是把他当成易碎的瓷器，处处小心，恨不得吃饭都要喂。老实说，有点好笑，可有什么办法呢，谁叫他就看上了这个男人，世界那么大，他的心却很小，全部系在眼前这人身上。

凑合过呗，还能离咋地？突然想起这句网络名言，他悄悄抿嘴笑了。

-完-


End file.
